The Ones Fate Cast Aside, All Together
Daybreak Loran Kagekyo was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, while her son, Hayashi slept calmly. However, the smell of food pulled the child out of his slumber, like a tow truck to a salvaged car. "Morning Mom." were the first words out of his mouth when he walked in to the kitchen. "Oh, good morning. I did'nt even hear you walk in. Have a seat, food's almost done." The two ate in almost total quiet, becasue mornings are just that way, with nothing to talk about. After the meal, Hayashi ran outside to play at the nearby park, but instead, just relaxed at the top of the hill. Meanwhile, Shirokyu was bringing Shiraishi over to play with Hayashi while he goes to work. He walked up to the doorstep and ringed the bell. Yuuhei smelled food and realized that it was his favorite, Hamburger. He wanted to go over to get some food but remembered the work he had to do. "Darn this stupid homework! I don't even need it!" Hayashi sensed his uncle and cousin, and started running home, at least to say hi. Loran opened the door. "Hey you two. If you're looking for the little one, he was over in the park. Then again, he does have that Bael-forsaken Kogeru, so you may have to look around for him." "Mom, I'm right over here!" the child shouted as he saw his home. Shiraishi ran to Hayashi and started talking to him about video games. "Hey, did you know that Halo 4 was recently released?" "Really? Cool. I really want to play it. It sounds fun." Hayashi smiled. Yuuhei was going to finish his homework when he remembered that he had more. "Ah! All these stupid homework!" Shiraishi was excited since he has Halo 4 already. "Want to come over to my house to play Halo?" "Sweet. Just have to let my mom know." Hayashi said, as he ran to his mother. "Mom, is it ok if I go to Shiraishi's to play Halo?" "If it's ok with your uncle Shiro, then yes." Loran said kindly. Shirokyu looked at his son and nodded. Shiraishi sped off to his home, only to pass by a run down house. He heard sounds coming out from it, "Darn this homework! Stupid thing!" was what he heard. He went in, tiptoeing, not wanting to be found out. Hayashi followed, trying to be quiet. However, he seemed a little scared. It's only a house kid, don't be afraid. You'll be fine. Shiraishi was a bit scared. He saw a shadow and that person writing something. Yuuhei sensed them and equipped his Tekko, going to defend in case anything happens. He saw the two kids and laughed, "It's just kids, why was I even afraid. Hey kids, have you lost your way?" he asked. "No, we just wanted to explore, and we didn't know anyone lived here. I'm sorry." Hayashi said, slightly scared. He quietly hoped that this guy wouldn't tear him apart. Shiraishi looked at Yuuhei and asked, "No one has been here for the past 6 years. Who are you?" Yuuhei looked at them and smiled, "The son of the previous owners of this house." "May I ask, who are you?" Hayashi asked, trying not to let his fear show. "Oshitari Yuuhei..." Yuuhei said, not wanting to use that name but Oshitari Yuuhei sounds nicer than Aizen Yuuhei. "You have a lot of Reiatsu. Are you a Shinigami?" Hayashi asked, more relaxed than before. "50% I guess..." Yuuhei said, sighing. "So, what are you kids up to?" "We were going to play Halo, but we saw this place and wanted to explore. Right, Shiraishi?" "Yeah..I guess." Shiraishi said, slightly puzzled. "What did you mean by 50%?" Yuuhei said, "I'm not full anymore. You wanna see?" "Sure! I'm not a full Shinigami either, so this is gonna be sweet." Hayashi smiled, his fear finally gone. "Any place where we can fight peacefully?" Yuuhei asked. Shiraishi thought, "Well... there is this place my dad goes to train... but I have no idea where it is." "Mabye my mom can help. My dad also had a weird place, but Mom never told me where it is." Hayashi said. "Then we're waiting for?" Yuuhei asked, having the itch to fight straight away. "My mom won't tell me anything about this place, exept for needing it to welcome you, or something." Hayashi said, slightly upset that he couldn't be more useful at the moment. "If your parents allow it... You guys can come to my place... It's wide and all... but there's many hollows and stuff." Yuuhei said, thinking about Las Noches. "Hollows? We'll just lie and say that we, uh, somehow got into a fight with Hollows, cause my mom won't allow it. Overprotective much?" Hayashi joked. "Yeah, parents..." Yuuhei said and then muttered under his breath, "even though I wish I had at least one." He opened a Garganta and signaled for Yuuhei and Shiraishi to follow him. Shiraishi followed Yuuhei into the Garganta, being careful about his steps. Hayashi didn't want to be dead last, so he used Kogeru to move to the other end of the Garganta, but slowly, his body began to sink, because he disturbed his Reiatsu flow, "Guys, help!" Yuuhei went behind Hayashi and grabbed his by the shirt, then went back to Hueco Mundo and let go of him, "Be careful next time." "I'm sorry. I just wanted to show off a little bit." Hayashi started crying a little, from fear that he could have died. "Well, just be careful next time." Yuuhei said. He walked into the middle of Las Noches and stood there, ready to fight. "Where in Bael's name are we?" Hayashi asked, while thinking Who the Hell is Bael? That's the second time I've thought of that name. "Hm? Bael? I've seen that in a book. Something about demons..." Yuuhei said as he went behind Hayashi and donned his hollow mask. Hayashi spun around, using his sword, with the sheath on to fight. Yuuhei charged a Cero at Shiraishi and Hayashi. Hayashi began chanting in Hellspeak, sending a stream of fire from his hand. "Told you, you're messing with a demon." "Unfortunately..." Yuuhei said as he fired another cero to intercept it, "..I can defeat you." Hayashi used Kogeru to warp behind Yuuhei, and rested the cutting edge of his sword on the latter's neck. Hope he doesn't see how much that actually drained me. I'm not that good at demonic stuff. Yuuhei was completely clueless on what Hayashi used. He turned his hand and fired a cero at Hayashi. Shiraishi, seeing that, jumped in and dodged the Cero using his hand. "Saku,' '''Shouten Shinjutsu." Multiple needles appeared behind Shiraishi. He was focused on defeating Yuuhei. "Do you like that trick? It was first used by demons eons ago. I think the first one was Echo Ichimaru, who beat my dad black and blue one time." Hayashi smiled at the thought. Yuuhei released his reiatsu, getting rid of Shiraishi's illusion. "Hmph? Did you think such a trick would fool me? Very well, I shall show you my Shikai due to you being quite strong as kids." he smiled as he released his Zanpakuto, "Byōki Ni Naru, '''Uirusudorīmu'." Hayashi jumped back and started to think a little. I don't want to release while Shiraishi is going to get caught in the effects. I can't risk him getting hurt. ''He slowly unsheathed his sword, and a smirk crossed his face, the same one his father used when excited. Shiraishi somehow heard Hayashi's thoughts in his mind. He wondered why, this was the third time he's heard thoughts. "Just do it. I won't be hurt." he held needles in between his fingers. Then, he released them towards Yuuhei. Yuuhei was surprised at Hayashi's look. He tried to dodge Shiraishi's needles but couldn't. He felt funny, like about to sleep. "Guide my hand, Kogarasu Maru!" Hayashi yelled. His sword vanished in a burst of light, and now Hayashi was holding a Lexicon, with orange covers and violet pages. "Sekizui Porio." he said, creating shapes towards both Shiraishi and Hayashi. He then laughed. Shiraishi had shapes stuck onto him. "What's this?" All of a sudden, his legs refused to move. He tried to make it move but it just didn't. Hayashi focused for a moment. "Arise Djin!" At the child's command, a demonic being appeared. The being looked like a red lizard with human traits. "I wish Shiraishi was free!" But as he called out his wish, he too was struck by the shapes. "And, uh, me too please." Djin just nooded his head, and it was so. "One wish left master." his voice echoed in the area. Shiraishi looked at Djin in awe. "Woah! That's cool!" he then smiled, holding more needles. He fired them at Yuuhei continuously. Yuuhei was happy it came down to this. "Dengunetsu." more shapes were created and headed for Hayashi & Shiraishi. Shiraishi felt his whole body hot. He was tired. He couldn't see the path properly. "''Think. Think. Why is it that I feel weak when these shapes touch me? Think." he told himself. Suddenly, it came to him. He was suffering from Dengue Fever. Hayashi felt sicker then ever before, and very tired. "Shiraishi, are you ok? Djin, my final wish is to heal us both, ok?" Djin nodded his head, and faded away. Even after being healed, Shiraishi felt weak and he fell to the ground. His weakness was showing. He can be infected by a disease for a very long time no matter whether it's healed or not. "I guess so..." Shiraishi said, trying to stand up but ultimately failed. "...sorry, I can't recover from sicknesses that much." "Just stay awake. If you can do that much, we'll be ok." Hayashi said as he lifted his cousin up. "My Zanpakto is made for ranged combat anyway. So we just have to stay as far back as we can. I'll protect you until you feel better. "Thank you. However, I cannot rely on other people." He said, standing up on his own, though a bit shaky. He fired even more needles at Yuuhei, hitting the acupuncture points accurately. Yuuhei fell to the ground for a while but then stood right back up. "You guys are persistent.' Enzui Porio'." Shiraishi tried speaking but couldn't as the shapes started touching him. Luckily, he learnt sign language when he was 6 in order to communicate with one of his classmates. He said, "I'm okay, just continue." in sign language to Hayashi. Wait, I can still read your mind, can you hear my thoughts? ''Hayashi thought, hoping it would work. He summoned Grendel from Beowulf, a swamp demon, spawned from the depths of Hell. The monster lunged at Yuuhei, ready to claw him to pieces. ''Yes, I can. This guy's Zanpakuto uses illnesses. The shapes contain the viruses inside it. As long as we avoid these shapes, we should be fine. Shiraishi thought. He fired more needles at Yuuhei. Yuuhei felt pain in his arm for some reason and realized that his attacks are good against Shiraishi. He then focused all his attacks on Shiraishi. Good. He can't seem to understand my powers yet. I can't contol this summon, so if we get seperated, just keep running, am I clear? ''Hayashi thought, asking his cousin if he understood. Out of nowhere, Grendel went on the attack, wanting to kill something. ''Yes. Shiraishi thought back. He realized that more of these 'shapes' touched him and though, "Damn God!" He felt funny at once. His core was temperature dropping. Yuuhei had used Tei Taion. If I could, I'd summon Djin again, but it has to wait for a full 24 hours. If you can't take anymore, let me know. I don't want you hurt. ''Hayashi returned Grendel, and replaced him with the bird from Lord of the Rings. "Hmm? You just gave away your trick by summoning Grendel and that bird. Your Zanpakuto uses fictional characters right?" Yuuhei asked, "But then again, you can't answer me. So I'll just take silence as a yes." he charged a Cero at the bird and at the cold Shiraishi. Shiraishi was feeling colder and colder. He could feel his life on the line. "I can't.... disgrace.... the Kagekyo.... family..." he barely spoke. The bird swooped down and blocked the cero blast, and disintergrated. "Crap! That's three down." Hayashi's lexicon started to burn, a sign that his power was wanning. "Shiraishi, no matter what, you can't disgrace our family. You're very skilled, and I'm proud to say you're my cousin." he said, trying to cheer up his kin. Shiraishi was reminded of his father teaching him how to fight in self defense and the first time he used his Zanpakuto. Suddenly, he was transported into his inner world. His Zanpakuto was there, smiling at him. "Yo, Shiraishi-kun." A beautiful woman spoke. "This is the first you've met me since you haven't learned Jinzen yet." she continued, "I'll lend you my power to defeat this person, alright?" Shiraishi nodded his head and snapped back to reality, suddenly feeling rejuvenated. He shunpo'd behind Yuuhei and started punching him, landing fatal hits. Hayashi looked at the power Shiraishi was giving off and started to back away slowly. ''What other summons are there? Kogarasu never taught me the others. She said I'd need more time to learn them. If I wasn't so afraid of hurting the others while we fight together, could I master my power? '' A calm, soothing, female voice called out to him. ''Yes, that is why I never taught you those summons before, becasue you were afraid of me, and what we could do. If you let go of that fear, I will aid you. Shiraishi continued hitting Yuuhei, as the same time, dazed at the female voice he heard. Dude, Let go of that fear! Yuuhei was curious about these two kids and knew they would serve as great fighters. Hayashi relaxed, and soon opened the lexicon to one of the last pages. "Come forth, Headless Horseman." At Hayashi's command, a man in black atop a pale horse, and lacking his head appeared. The man rode off, ready to attack. Crud. If anything lands on his neck, and can be used as his head, he fades away. Shiraishi, get away from him. Shiraishi looked at the single skyline in the Hueco Mundo sky and made up his mind. Hayashi, I'm in your way. I should be going. I don't belong here. Yuuhei was getting beat up pretty bad when he recovered. "Did you think I was that weak to be hurt from some stupid punches? I am the great son of Sosuke Aizen! I shall not be defeated by anyone! Not even my brother." He instead held Shiraishi by the neck and threw him, sending him flying for a few miles. Meanwhile, G sneezed. Sheesh... who's talking about me now? Don't leave me here alone, please. You're not in my way, if anything, I'm in the way. ''Hayashi sent the Horseman on the attack, a flaming sword was his weapon. When Shiraishi touched down, he looked back at his cousin and Yuuhei. He sent a few needles flying at Hayashi and some at Yuuhei. Yuuhei at once fell into a deep sleep and couldn't wake up. Hayashi resealed his Zanpakto, and he too slept, his body glad to rest and recover from the battle. Shiraishi knew he couldn't just leave them there and brought both of them to the nearest tower he could see. He set them down at the 12th Floor and started to explore that tower. By then, he wasn't affected by Sekizui Porio already. Yuuhei was still sleeping soundly. Hayashi started to wake up, but the dull aches in his body prevented him from moving, and his regeration wasn't kicking in, due to his Reiatsu being drained from the amout of energy his summons took. "Oh, you've woke up." Shiraishi said upon hearing the floor creak. He was looking through some documents and stumbled upon one called "Resurrección". When he opened the first page, he saw a name on it. "Oshitari Yuuhei?" he looked at Yuuhei who was opening his eyes. When he saw Shiraishi looking at the book, he snatched it away. Hayashi slowly walked over to the others, trying not to cause more damage to himself. "Where are we?" Shiraishi looked around and wondered why Yuuhei had a book on bringing people back from the dead and why it was here. "I don't know. This was the nearest tower from our fight." Yuuhei sat down on the chair and sighed, "No one has ever been in this room except me and Aizen. This room, is my study. The whole tower, is my true home. Where I belong." "So, why do you have all this information on bringing the dead back?" Hayashi asked, slightly confused. "That is none of your business." he said as he saw Szayel walking past. Shiraishi seemed to notice Szayel and remembered his face. "Why is Szayel Aporro Granz here? I thought he was defeated by a guy called Kurotsuchi?" Shiraishi asked in curiousity. "Yeah, and why aren't you worried? That guy's a nut case. He'll kill you and your ankle bones as chopsticks" Hayashi was getting scared just thinking about it. "Was someone talking about me breaking Yuuhei-sama's ankles?" Szayel asked from outside. He bowed upon seeing Yuuhei. Yuuhei nodded. "Report?" Szayel nodded back and said, looking at a notebook. "Tests 58 and 97 are going well. But Tests 90 and 81 are going to explode." At that moment, the floor trembled. "What the Hell was that?" Hayashi said, trying not to fall over, and his body didn't like standing at the moment, sending him down to the ground. Shiraishi was standing firmly to the ground. "You haven't answered my question. Why is he here?" Szayel sighed, "That was Tests 90 and 81 exploding." he walked into the room and offered Hayashi a hand. "Thanks." Hayashi accepted, letting the former Espada help him back up. "No probelm. I'm ready to help Yuuhei-sama anytime." Szayel said as he made his way out. Yuuhei smiled, "You've seen my book so I might as well let you know. I've been studying Resurrección in order to resurrect my father, whom my brother killed. In my few experiments, Szayel was resurrected and served me." Shiraishi was puzzled on how he did that. "Why didn't you just resurrect your father then?" "Wait, your father can't be...No way! It all makes sense now. Hueco Mundo, having one of the Espada, you said your father used to live here. That leads me to say this, that your father is Sosuke Aizen. Why else would this be your room, and Aizen was one of the two to step foot here?" Yuuhei laughed, "You just realized now?" he then turned to a darker tone. "If I had enough power, I would. However, I don't. So I needed the previous Espada to help me resurrect my dad. And kill my brother. Together, we would rule the world. And bring Soul Society to an end." "The Shinigami aren't all bad. Still, my dad was killed by those fools, and they want to wipe out all the Reikon Kyuuban. I won't sit by and watch needless killing, no matter which side is right or wrong. There has to be a peaceful solution somewhere." Hayashi said, his spirirtual pressure grew darker in his anger. "And if that means becoming more like my father, more like a demon, then so be it." Shiraishi nodded, releasing his half Reikon Kyuuban reiatsu. "I won't allow them to get rid of the Reikon Kyuuban. Soul Society is made up of cowards... they're afraid of us defeating them so they need to take action first, regardless, they can extinguish us Reikon Kyuuban. However, not all the captains agree on it. Not Kyoto-sensei or Kirigan-sensei." Yuuhei sighed, "There is no peaceful solution. The world is full of vengeance and evil. There would never be a way without killing or bloodshed. That is why I even exist. I shall bring this horrible world to an end and create a better world for everyone." "My aunt is a Kyuuban. She's not a killer, none of the ones I know are. That's why, like my father, I'll stand and fight for them and even humans who deserve better." Hayashi said, bringing his half-demon Reiatsu to bear, a thick, heavy feeling settling over the trio. "Hmm? Reikon Kyuuban and Demon? Interesting..." Yuuhei said, settling down into his comfy chair. With the click of his fingers, Szayel and Zommari came in with 2 chairs, both like Yuuhei's. "Sit if you want to... especially that demon without balance.." Hayashi sat down, trying to smile. "Not my fault I'm still tired from the fight. Anyway, why are you trying to bring Aizen back? Don't you know what he did?" "I know very well what he did. He has to come back. He shouldn't have died. Anyone could've killed him and I'll be fine... anyone but ''him. I need my father's power and advice to take down a certain someone. Together, we could destroy this world and create a new one where it will be better for everyone." Yuuhei said, his head resting on his hands. Hayashi flinched. Painful memories came back to him. "I never knew my father, except that he only wanted to change the world." "I don't remember my father's face... just a little bit. Though I've seen many pictures of him and my mother.." Yuuhei said, "Both of them which are dead now." "I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could just ask my father if he even cared about me, or am I the reason he died. Why did his imortality just stop working like that? It's all my fault isn't it?" Hayashi started crying over the thought. "Immortality?" Yuuhei assured him, "Once you're immortal, you never die. So he might still be alive, somewhere... but my dad is different. I saw him die." "So, it's my fault he doesn't come home?" Hayashi asked, crying harder. "This isn't fair. I had no say in him leaving." "No. Most adults.... they don't understand kids. They don't know how kids feel... Dad... Aizen didn't care about me or my brother." Yuuhei said, tearing up. Shiraishi was sitting on the chair, comfortable. "Not really either. My dad and my mum understands how I feel...." "Have you ever heard of the man so in love, that he gave his own life for the one he loved, and told his strongest foe he would love to undergo it all again? That man was my father. He said that he'd endure death again for my mother, he swore to the only God he held, that he would protect her. I just want to talk to him, just once in this lifetime." Hayashi said, standing for a second, and then sitting once more. Yuuhei laughed at that thought, "God? Aizen tried becoming God. But it ended up in utter defeat by that brother. However, I shall successfully become or aid god. We, no, I will become god and serve a better world. All I serve is justice. My brother... he might have endured worst then me before, but now, he is leading a happy life with happy companions while I, am sitting here and reviving my father. But he still deserves to become god for one single reason, Principles. He has the best principles as I ever knew. He wouldn't change for anyone. Not like brother, whom changed just to get his girl." "I don't think anyone of us should become a God, or else our misguided attempt at fixing this world will become the ruination of all things." Hayashi said, not even once taking his eyes of off Aizen's son. Just then, another person walked past them, this time, Zommari Leroux. "Welcome back, Yuuhei-sama." he brought a coke bottle for Yuuhei and asked the others what they wanted. Yuuhei smiled at him and then looked at Hayashi, being gradually angry. "God? God can exist in many forms, once you are god, do you know how much power you hold? It's ten times the power of even the soul king. So what? Are you saying that if you become god, you'll destroy instead of help?" "We all view ourseves as what's best for this world, but we often run those we try to save into the ground. Anyone with common sense knows that to be the savior of mankind, what we do as mortals, weak and useless, is often better, becasue as weak beings, we cannot destroy a world in a single moment."